


Something that sets you apart

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A very important moment in Arthur and Molly's relationship.





	Something that sets you apart

Our story begins in The Gryffindor Common Room during Arthur Weasley's first year and Molly Prewett's second year, Molly is about to ask him out.

Molly smiled. "There's something I'd like to ask you, Arthur."

Arthur insisted, "Go ahead."

Molly took a deep breath and inquired, "Will you go out with me?"

Arthur grinned. "Sure."

Molly beamed, "There's something that sets you apart from the other boys in my year and I'm glad because I adore your strange love for all things muggle."

Arthur smirked. "When we first met, you said I was just a no good muggle hugger."

Molly replied, "I regret calling you that every day since we met."

Arthur answered, "I know and you shouldn't regret it because if you hadn't called me that, I might not have been as determined to befriend you as I was."

Molly responded, "Well then, I don't regret nothing because here we are; together at last."

Arthur smiled. "The way it was always meant to be."


End file.
